


The Spy Who Loved Me

by hyuneeyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Champagne, Creampie, Cum Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Drama, Drink Play, Face-Sitting, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Park Chanyeol, Riding, Romance, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Spies & Secret Agents, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Switching, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, cum swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuneeyeollie/pseuds/hyuneeyeollie
Summary: Secret agent Baekhyun Byun appears at the door asking for a room,having had a flat tire while passing.Byun quickly realises that two larger men in the room are mobstersand that the young and lanky boy named Chanyeol is in danger.He doesn't plan on falling in love with the man in distress.





	1. "Heaven on road"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a James Bond inspired ChanBaek au just had to happen.. :D   
I'm a big James Bond enthusiast because of my dad so it's not that strange i had this idea.. :)  
Anyway, what you need to know is that this is inspired by the novel "The spy who loved me" and not the same named movie ;)  
Hope you'll like what i prepared for you all ;)

I didn't put the trigger warning on this chapter but it has brief mention of rape and abuse.  
The next one will have it also. That was expected for a jamesbond!au so i hope you don't mind it that much.

It was the end of summer, one ordinary day. Yet another work day for Chanyeol. His bosses weren't in the country and they left him to be in charge of their motel. 

Chanyeol couldn't complain tho, since they pay him very well, and he was allowed to use the small apartment that was in the complex of the motel.

Although this wasn't a motel like any other, it had good and professional room service and a very nice restaurant. It was affordable even for the truck drivers that often stayed the night to rest after driving long distances. It wasn't a kind of motel where everything would stink from previous visitors, or have God knows how much semen and other liquids all over the rooms that you think you can get infected with AIDS or HIV from just breathing inside the room. No. This wasn't that type of a motel. This was "heaven on road" like many visitors and returned customers called it.

Chanyeol's bosses really put their all into this little "heaven". With just 200 rooms it was still big enough and always almost full. Chanyeol liked it. It felt like home.  
Probably that's why it was so highly recommended and so much people came to stay after only hearing about the hotel thru others.

Chanyeol worked at the reception desk, surrounded by a small hall with navy blue furniture and white walls to compliment it. The wood of the furniture and the reception counter was from mahagony so the said interior seemed very pleasing and calming to visitors. He often admired how nice it looks when the first sun rises from under the mountains and shines the sunlight right at the reception room.

While he would admire the sight in the morning he would often drift off to some old memories from his life. Remembering some of his past "relationships", he thought about the things that were said, the things that were done, mistakes and good choices he made, questioning everything for the nth time, thinking too much again.

He had that habit, thinking a lot about things. Questioning everything many times before and after it happend.  
But don't worry, he wasn't living in the past, he was just always trying to learn something new from it.

Chanyeol wasn't vain but he knew he wasn't bad looking. He was a lanky boy with dark brown hair styled in a comma, cute elvish like ears that poke out the sides, beautifully shaped eyes, and plump lips that formed a warm smile. Some customers often flirted with him, finding him very attractive, while others that were not interested in him that way just loved his bright smile. It made them happy, and it brought him many tips.

His friends would always tell him how charismatic he can be, wherever they go. That's also why his bosses want him at the reception. He just knew how to speak to people, he was always polite, gentle, well mannared and entertaining. 

Chanyeol was also very intuitive. He could pretty much sense when some things are going to happen, good or bad. This was one of those days.  
He felt uneasy the minute he said goodbye to the old couple that left the motel after their rest.

At that moment, as he was drifting in his thoughts again trying to place the bad feeling that was building inside of him, two tall and broad individuals came into the motel. They looked rather scary, angry and buffed like some sort of bodyguards. He remembers seeing a couple of truck drivers that were well defined, but not this much. Both of them were bald and had black piercing eyes. The taller had a cracked nose and a visible scar above his upper lip. The smaller one looked less scary but his false smile was too much out of place. And their clothes didn't say anything about them either. Jeans and hoodies, nothing indicating that they were bodyguards.

"Good day gentleman, may I help you?" Chanyeol said quite politely despite the ugly gaze they were giving him in return.

"Oh yes you very much can" said one of them in a very raspy and low voice that sent shivers through Chanyeol's spine.

The smirk he gave him was the scariest thing Chanyeol saw and he realized that these men's postures scream "DANGER".

"You are in need of a room to rest i presume?" he gulped before saying.

"We won't be needing a room to fuck you, we can very much do it here" now the other guy said.

"If this is some kind of joke i may ask you to leave now cause this isn't a brothel and i'm not a whore"

"We know what this is, but we'll fuck you anyway" the larger one said that as he headed to Chanyeol and in just a few large steps he was behind him, grabbing his arms to put them behind and prevent him from moving or escaping.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chanyeol said, panicking. He wanted to scream, cry and colapse at the same time, and his voice was also giving out on him.

"You little slut will keep your mouth shut or i'll slit your throat" the guy that wasn't holding him spoke as he approached them, pulling out a knife and swinging it in front of Chanyeol to see

"Why are you doing this?" Chanyeol asked weakly, his voice trembling slightly

"Your bosses wronged our boss so we're here to set the score even"

"It so happens that you're pretty enough for us to want to fuck you now before we set the whole motel on fire" the man that was holding him said near his ear. Chanyeol immediately shook his head, trying to distance himself, but the man just grabbed him tighter.

"Please don't do this" he pleaded now, tears roaming over his face as he lowered his head in defeat.

"Awww look, the little baby is crying" the other man said, then slapped Chanyeol hard across the face.

"We'll give you something to cry about"

Chanyeol saw what they were about to do to him, he saw how they would bruise him, rape him, and beat him. He saw all of that inside his mind even before it started.

The bell from the door made them all snap their heads in that direction. A man with orange styled hair came in, wearing a black suit, with a white button up, looking quite luxurious with his black rolex indicating it was a limited edition watch, expensive shoes to complete his appearance of a wealthy looking businessman. Of course, what complimented his look the most was his handsome and slim figure. Broad shoulders with a narrow waist which the suit jacket made more noticable. 

The three men that were behind the reception shifted a bit so that Chanyeol was between them, with one of his hands being pulled behind him and roughly squeezed as an indicator that he must not tell anything to the stranger that just came in.

"Excuse me, i just got a flat tire and i don't have a spare one so i would want to have a room to stay the night please" a very suiting voice for a very attractive looking man, he spoke in such manner that someone could mistaken it as seductive, but you could tell it was not mean to be like that.

"Oh ummm,let me check if we have any free rooms" Chanyeol said still a bit trembling, thanking the God for this stranger.

The man behind him,still holding his arm behind squeezed it harder. The other man pretended to look at the big book on the desk with Chanyeol and quickly spoke up "There's no free room, sorry" he said a bit rudely.

"Are you sure? I really don't have anywhere else to go except my car. I could wait here for any of the rooms to get free" the guy insisted because his instincts were telling him that something was wrong here.

The man holding Chanyeol showed the other man a signal that they were being obvious and that this guy could maybe be a police officer in disguise.  
So the other man now slightly shoved Chanyeol silently telling him to take over the situation.

"Okay okay,let me check that again. Oh, turns out, one room will be free in 10 minutes. What's your name sir?" Chanyeol was a good actor so he felt the grip on his arm loosen a bit.

"It's Byun, Baekhyun Byun" he said with a smirk looking at Chanyeol "And yours?" he smiled at him now.

Chanyeol smiled back at him and was a little confused as to why he said his surname first but then he just replied "Umm, it's Chanyeol sir, Park Chanyeol" but he got his arm squeezed behind him again so he immediately added "So Mr. Byun, if you will please wait till our maid prepares the room for you" and smiled weakly.

"Outside!" one of the men at Chanyeol's side said quickly and if it weren't for his trained eyes, Baekhyun would've not noticed and would just go outside to wait.

But, he was a trained secret agent and a top class spy, so of course he saw every movement those guys wanted to cover up. The tension that radiated from the three men across him, the pleading and scared look Chanyeol's young face had, the obvious annoyance those two large men had because it seemed like he interupted them at something and their eagerness for him to leave the reception as soon as possible.

Byun quickly realises that two larger men in the room are mobsters and that the young and lanky boy named Chanyeol is in danger. Although he didn't show it for the whole time, he also managed to see a knife placed in the inner pocket of one mobster and was ready to make a move and disarm both of them in a blink of an eye.

"You have exactly 4 seconds to take your filthy hands off the boy" Baekhyun said firmly.

....


	2. 004

...... "You have exactly 4 seconds to take your filthy hands off the boy" Baekhyun said firmly.

The three other men in the room were a bit taken aback by the sudden sentence. Both mobsters kinda stiffened before the smaller one started laughing.

"What did you just say?" he asked sarcasticaly, looking at Baekhyun with amusement.

"One" Baekhyun said, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Chanyeol's eyes widened.

"You must be kidding me?" the mobster was in disbelief.

The taller guy shifted knowing he's not armed because all the weapons they had were in their car parked outside. He scanned the wealthy looking man again thinking that he must be mad to threaten him since their size difference was evident. The orange-haired man wouldn't stand a chance against him, let alone the two of them at once. But if the guy wanted to be reckless then let him be. Another dead body that will burn along with the building wasn't a problem. They might even take his expensive things with them. That Rolex would look good on his wrist.

"Two" Baekhyun smirked looking at them, then got rid of his suit jacket not parting his gaze.

The smaller mobster took out his knife now, waving it in front of him and smiling.

"You're crazy if you think you have a chance against us"

Chanyeol was afraid,he didn't understand any of this. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. What was this guy doing? He will get himself killed in attempt to help him. They will both die, probably getting raped before that.

"I know i have it. Three." Baekhyun stood still, ready to count the last number soon.

The guy with the knife launched himself at him. Baekhyun swiftly dodged the attack, bending under his arm and taking the wrist of the hand with the knife to pull it behind his back, shifting them quickly so he was behind the guy. In another swift move he took out a gun that was in the back of his pants and placed it on the side of the mobster's forehead. His grip was extremly strong as it prevented the mobster from moving while making him wince in pain. 

"Four" he mouthed slowly, not even panting because of what happened a few seconds before.

The tall mobster stood there in shock obviously not prepared for this to happen and before he could even think of what to do next he had a bullet between his eyes. The shot barely noticable because of the gun's silencer.

Chanyeol screamed and jumped to the side as he watched the big lump of the guy's body fall beside him. Chanyeol fell on his side, sprawled across the marble floor as shock and fear spread across his face, only briefly thinking about the bruise that will form on his hip later. When he snapped his head up to see what was going on with the other two, he felt his heart twist.

The thug managed to push his body backwards and free himself from Baekhyun's grip. Turning fast and stretching his hand out to stab Baekhyun, he missed because the latter pulled back again but got a cut on his chest from the assult. 

Chanyeol's whimpers could be heard from the reception,the boy trying to get back up but his legs were giving out on him. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he was now afraid for Baekhyun. The man he didn't know but the one that is trying to save him.

"Die you fucking cunt!" the mobster yelled jumping again at the orange-haired man to disarm him by kicking his hand, then swang his knife at him again cuting his forearm.

Baekhyun knelt down just to roll over the floor and catch his gun in time. He then turned around laying on his back and shot the guy in his head as he was hovering above, ready to stab him. 

"Oh my God" Chanyeol screeched as he watched another lifeless dead body fall on the floor.

Just as he thought everything was over two more men barged inside.

"Boss what-" one of them yelled looking at the body on the floor, then acted fast to reach for the gun and point it at Baekhyun who already shot him dead, while the other reached out for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stood up to shoot him but the guy managed to escape out the door next to the reception. He dragged Chanyeol and ran across the hall to enter the motel's restaurant. The restaurant was empty due to dinner already been ended a few hours ago. Chanyeol's legs were shaky as he ran, so he stumbled a few times while looking at the corners of the room filled with gas barrels, ready to be lit up.

When they were at the nearest corner the guy pushed him forward so he would fall over the table and be near the barrel. Just before he pulled out a lighter to set the whole place on fire, he fell face flat on the floor as Baekhyun shot him in the head from behind.

Behind the upturned table, Chanyeol was curled in a ball, clutching to his aching arm and leg, more tears forming in his eyes as his heart was beating fast. When he heard a muffled shot, his eyes snapped open to see the body of the assaulter laying on the floor. Was it over?

A few moments later Baekhyun found him there.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked gently offering him a hand to help the frightened boy up.

"I-" Chanyeol mouthed as he accepted the hand not even thinking twice or being afraid of the man that just shot all those thugs.

"Are you hurt?" Baekhyun asked again, looking at Chanyeol who was sitting in front of him on one of the restaurant chairs Baekhyun had brought over to him.

"Nn-no.." Chanyeol stuttered still in shock but relieved that those men won't be able to hurt him.

The boy's deep voice kinda surprised Baekhyun but he smiled at him.

"Good, it seems i showed up at the right time" Baekhyun said as he sat on the table, a smile so angelic it was such a contrast to the actions said man just commited.

"T-thank you" Chanyeol's voice was nothing more then a whisper now and his eyes weren't looking anywhere else but at the man in front of him, trapped in his comforting gaze.

"Calm down, they are gone now" 

Baekhyun's velvety voice was more then suiting so he felt his entire body relax before he noticed that the man was bleeding from his chest and arm.

"Oh my, you're hurt" Chanyeol said as his hands moved on his own reaching out for the man, starting to unbutton his white dress shirt that had a big red stain on one side.

His brain still wasn't processing what he was doing as he revealed the man's bare chest to look at the wound. He concluded that it wasn't a deep cut, still holding the hem between his fingers, and just as he was about to say something he felt two cold hands cupping his large ones. He felt his heart skip a beat, his cheeks flush brigh red as he understood what he did. His face just centimeters apart from Baekhyun's bare chest. Chanyeol gulped at the sight feeling his insides twist then lifted his head slowly to meet the man's eyes.

"I'm so sorry I-" Chanyeol couldn't finish as he started to retrieve his now free hands to himself, hopelessly blushing like a school girl.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt" Baekhyun's words were tender and his face didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"Let me help you clean that" Chanyeol said before he stood up and took the man's hand to lead him to his apartment.

Baekhyun chuckled to himself as he was being dragged by the taller boy, noticing their hight difference. Baekhyun was a head and a half shorter than Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's apartment was nothing more than a big room with the living room and a bedroom merged in one, with a small separate bathroom to the side. Walls were a light beige color complimenting the furniture that was similar to one in the reception room. Mahogany wood and navy blue color were present on the sofa and one armchair, with a little coffee table in front of it. A guitar was placed on the bed with same beige colored sheets and stickers on the headboard.

Once they were inside, Chanyeol motioned to the man to sit on the sofa as he went to find the first aid kit in one of his drawers. When he got back to the wounded man he kneeled in front of him pouring some alcohol on a cotton pad then looked at Baekhyun searching for permission. When the orange-haired man nodded and smiled he began to tap the skin cleaning the blood around the wound.

"This will maybe hurt" Chanyeol said when he started to press the pad directly on the wound to stop the bleeding.

He noticed the man hiss and wince a bit but he proceeded to do what he had to. As he worked, Chanyeol couldn't help noticing how soft and beautiful the man's skin was. His bare chest was distracting him as the muscles were perfectly shaped, with his collarbones peeking beautifully under the white shirt. Chanyeol had to contain himself as he sensed the expensive perfume washing over him while he unconsciously got closer to the man. His heart started to beat fast again.

Baekhyun clearing his throat was the thing that brought him to reality. He blushed again feeling utterly embarrassed by himself. 

"Let me take a look at your arm now" Chanyeol demanded shyly, hiding his blush and not wanting to look up at the man.

Baekhyun smirked looking at the boy's bowed head, noticing his poking ears that were red at the tip. He was kinda confused as to why was he letting the boy do this in the first place. Sure he was amused to see the boy wanting to help him with his cuts but he wasn't sure why he didn't say he will do it himself. He brought his hand in front, noticing how gently Chanyeol started to unbutton his sleeve to uncover the wound.

Letting out a sight because the cut also wasn't deep, Chanyeol repeated the cleaning actions. Holding Baekhyun's arm to straighten it, he was amazed once again of how soft Baekhyun's hand was. Having such slender and beautiful fingers just couldn't be legal, he thought. He couldn't miss the sight of his big hand wrapped around the slim one, and the unique chocolate chip mole on his thumb, not even after Baekhyun broke the silence.

"Thank you for doing this, I actually would've done it myself but-" Baekhyun started but was cut off.

"No. Thank you, you saved my life. This is the least I could do" Chanyeol said as he attached some gauze on the wounds and then looked at Baekhyun.

"What did those guys want anyway?" Baekhyun was curious of how the scene he encountered before, actually occured.

"Umm, they uhh, they wanted to burn down the motel, right after they..." Chanyeol lost his voice, thinking again about the words they said to him.

"After they what, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun insisted.

"After they rape me" Chanyeol said weakly, his head falling again.

"Filthy mobsters." Baekhyun muttered under his breath, trying not to snap at the thought of it.   
"Hey, look at me" Baekhyun lifted the boy's head with his hand to look him in the eyes "You're safe now. No one will hurt you. Trust me"

Chanyeol was fast to respond "I trust you" and he placed a hand over Baekhyun's while it was still holding his face.

As if the time stopped and nothing else mattered, they looked into each others eyes for a few moments. Like magnets drawn to each other,they both started to lean in but Baekhyun came to his senses and pulled back, clearing his throat and adverting his gaze.

"I will need that room to stay the night, but I won't be sleeping if more of those guys decide to come" Baekhyun said as he stood up and put his gun back into the holster where it had previously been hidden on his back.

"Yes, of course. Let me see if everything is okay with our maids and your room" Chanyeol said and stood up quickly, remembering that this was his customer.

"I'll investigate the rest of the motel if you don't mind and call a friend to get rid of the gas barrels" Baekhyun suggested, returning to his professional self again.

"Of course, thank you for that" Chanyeol said before he exited the room,leaving the man behind.

When Baekhyun was alone in Chanyeol's room he couldn't help himself but wonder. What was he doing back there? Was he about to kiss him? He can't do that, it's absurd. But he can't deny just how his heart twisted at the sight of said boy looking so small and fragile while he was hiding behind the table. He can't deny how his heart started beating fast when Chanyeol tended to his wounds and gently touched his skin. He couldn't deny either that he found the boy very handsome and attractive, much more than he should. What is he even thinking, this isn't professional at all. Sure he did much worse things than this, even having to sleep with some people, both men and women, just for the sake of a mission. But kissing a frightened boy whom he rescued just minutes ago wasn't his way of doing things. Baekhyun knew that the tall boy with the soft features was young. Maybe in his early twenties, which surely was much younger than himself. Maybe a whole 10 years, but who knows. He shouldn't even care. It was none of his business. He had to do his job now. So no more thinking about the lanky boy.

He took his phone out to call his friend.

"X, can you come at my location with backup agents to search the area. This motel is filled with gas barrels and was meant to be blown up"

"Right away 004" the voice on the other side spoke.

"And replace my tire" Baekhyun added at the end.

For almost an hour, Chanyeol searched the rooms he knew were assigned for the maids to clean, and found them all still cleaning like nothing happened.

As he was heading back to the reception he remembered the dead bodies that were probably still lying on the floor and his stomach turned.  
Coming to the back door of the room he hesitated with the doorknob, not wanting to see that scene again. He almost died today. He still couldn't shake off that feeling. Then he entered the reception just to find the room totally clean and empty.

He had to rub his eyes before opening them again but saw the same picture from before. Who cleaned this? 

As an answer to his thoughts Baekhyun entered the reception and walked to the spot where he left his suit jacket.

"X came here and picked up the bodies if that's what you were wondering" Baekhyun refered to his unspoken question.

"Y-yes, uhhh I kinda forgot about them" Chanyeol said honestly. He realized he was making Baekhyun wait so he quickly pulled himself back into his working-mode.   
"Your room is ready sir, may I have your ID card please"

"Here you are" Baekhyun handed him his card noticing how Chanyeol's eyes widened as he probably saw his age.  
"Yes, I'm 31, is that such a shock?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

"What? No sir, I apologize, I just didn't realize you were my.....Hyung" Chanyeol said innocently half looking at Baekhyun and blushing again.

Hyung. 

Chanyeol just called him his hyung.

Something twisted in Bakhyun's chest when he heared the boy say that and he couldn't exactly place the feeling that just washed over him.

Chanyeol looked up at him just to blush even harder because two wide eyes were looking at him now, Baekhyun's body visibly stiff.

"I apologize, hyung. I didn't mean it that way. I actually didn't think you were that older than me because you really look young. I'm really sor-" Chanyeol was babbling trying to justify himself but got cut off by Baekhyun's firm tone.

"May I have my room now?" Baekhyun said, trying to contain himself but ended up sounding mad.

"Of course. Here, have a nice evening hyung" Chanyeol said while handing him the key.

"Just Baekhyun" Baekhyun said to him when he took the key and then walked away to find his room for the night.

The room he got reminded him of Chanyeol's apartment. With similar setting, the only things that were different were drinks at the mini bar and walls decorated with paintings or pictures of landscapes. He walked directly to the mini bar to check if they had his usual drink when his phone rang. He answered, scanning the drinks.

"004, we've searched the area and cleaned up the motel. I'm going to dig into this matter and see if this is something bigger than it looks" X said to Baekhyun before adding "Are you sure you need to stay there since we secured the building and the people in it? Our men are watching over it till we see if it's still in danger"

Why am I staying the night really? Baekhyun asked himself.  
X replaced my tire and I have another mission to tend to.  
I can't stay here, but also, I kinda don't want to leave the boy.  
He seems like he is still living through what happened today.  
I gotta make sure he'll be okay.  
I'm his hyung.

"I need to make sure that everything will be okay with the attacked boy, then I'll be on my way" Baekhyun resolved

"Yeah, make sure the boy is okay" the man on the phone chuckled, already planning to tease the shit out of the agent when he sees him.

"Bye X" Baekhyun said as he rolled his eyes at said man's tease.

Baekhyun left his phone on the night stand beside the bed and turned to look at himself in the reflection of the mirror across the room... "What have you gotten yourself into this time..." he chuckled quietly. 

Baekhyun decided to take a bath but first needed his suitcase from the car, so he headed for the reception area to exit the building.

Chanyeol sat alone at the reception desk, and couldn't help but think about all that happened that day.  
Should i call my bosses and tell them what happened?  
What if someone is listening to my calls and wants to track them down so they can kill them?  
Am I even safe here?

He thought about how all the people in the motel weren't even disturbed by the fight that occurred. No one noticed the gas barrels that were brought in.  
They would set the whole motel on fire, with all the staff and visitors in it, he thought to himself while going through the "Guests" book.  
Oh my, even those two families with their children, he couldn't believe someone would do something that cruel.  
Chanyeol just remembered the faces of those two men when someone entered the room. It was his bosses's son.

"Sehun? You're back?" Chanyeol was surprised but also relieved to see his best friend again.

"Yeah I just got back and thought that I should come over here as soon as possible." Sehun said before adding "Chanyeol,why are there some men spying on our motel?" 

"Uhh..." Chanyeol couldn't even finish his reply as he saw to another person enter the reception area. Baekhyun was walking in their direction and Chanyeol was both confused and sad thinking that maybe the man had changed his mind and wanted to leave the motel, and him.  
"Going already hyu-.., I mean sir?" Chanyeol face-palmed himself in his mind for almost calling him "hyung" again, too distracted by the handsomeness of the orange-haired man.

"No, I left my suitcase in the car so I'll just go get it now." Baekhyun said with a smile, noticing but not acknowledging the another the tall guy next to Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun left the room, Sehun turned to Chanyeol with a questioning look on his face.  
"So, who was that?" Sehun asked teasingly.

"Oh, about that. There were mobsters today at the motel trying to set it on fire when this gentleman came in. I'll tell you everything later but now you just need to know that I owe my life to this man and if it weren't for him, you wouldn't even have a motel to come back to." Chanyeol said in a serious voice.

As Sehun just looked at Chanyeol, processing what he told him, Baekhyun came back in carrying his silver suitcase.

"Forgive me, sir." Sehun said trying to get Baekhyun's attention and made Chanyeol freeze beside him.

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and turned to them.

"Chanyeol just told me what happened before I came here, so I just want to thank you in the name of my family for saving our motel today." Sehun said and bowed to Baekhyun before continuing "I'm sure my parents would've agreed with letting you stay at our motel as much as you need, for free. That's the least we could do."

"Oh, I-... There's no need for that really. I was just at the right place in the right time." Baekhyun said looking at Sehun and then at Chanyeol, nodding his head at him.

"Sir, please. You saved my friend's life. I insist." Sehun said honestly grateful for what this man did. He really couldn't imagine his life without Chanyeol in it.

Chanyeol looked up and his eye's immediately found Baekhyun's, then quickly bowed his head to hide his blushed cheeks.

"Well, when you put it that way I suppose I can't refuse." Baekhyun didn't want to come out rude with refusing such polite gesture. Baekhyun then glanced back to Chanyeol again, who was looking everywhere except him.

"The men outside, are they with you sir?" Sehun asked

"Yes, they will be watching over the motel in the next 24 hours to see if any more mobsters come around. Also, my team will search through this sabotage attempt and will consult you on the matter if we find out that you're still in danger." Baekhyun explained then added "If you don't mind gentlemen, I would like to go to my room now and help my co-workers with this case."

Of course he wouldn't tell them that he actually wanted to just take a bath while drinking his favorite drink.  
Vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred.

"Of course sir, we apologize for preventing your rest. Have a good night." Sehun said while bowing his head.

"You too gentlemen. Take a good rest Chanyeol." Baekhyun couldn't resist to say that so out of embarrassment he quickly left the reception room.

Chanyeol almost choked on his spit hearing that. His wide eyes looking at the man's broad back and eventually fell onto his godly shaped bottom. Chanyeol gulped before he was drawn back to reality by his friend shaking his shoulder.

"Chanyeol. For fuck's sake, stop looking at his ass and tell me what happened!" Sehun was teasing him but he was also impatient to know how this fine looking man managed to save the day.

"Uhh, what? Oh that,okay. Sit down cause this will be a very long story." Chanyeol warned him and sat down on one of the armchairs in front of the reception desk.

After just 30 minutes, which seemed like hours to Sehun, Chanyeol finished. Sehun was intrigued to how detailed Chanyeol described everything that involved the man who saved his life. From him entering the motel,to a few moments ago when Baekhyun left them at the reception. He was concerned for Chanyeol at first, and the way he shivered at the mention of the mobsters who wanted to rape him, but he quickly realized that his friend, and the motel were indeed in good hands. The man obviously knew what he was doing which made Sehun wonder if he was a cop or maybe something else. What he couldn't ignore as well is how much his friend seemed to be whipped for the orange-haired man. Even after spending just a few hours with him.

"So what do you think he is? A cop or something like that?" Sehun asked curiously.

"I don't know. Probably. He is very skilled so maybe the CIA,FBI and that kind of stuff." Chanyeol answered.

"What if he is the bad guy?" Sehun teased, trying to cover it up with a serious expression on his face.

"Something tells me that he's not. He would't help me if he was." Chanyeol said, somewhat defending Baekhyun.

"I see." Sehun saw through his friend so he asked "Have you thanked him properly then?"

"What do you mean? I already told you I helped him with his wounds." Chanyeol was confused.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't understand. I'm asking if you thanked him properly." Sehun said, emphasizing the "thanked" word by wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my God Sehun, of course not. Who do you take me for? A whore?" Chanyeol snapped, surprised at his friend's question.

"I'm sure you've thought about it. You can't fool me. I've known you since we were kids." Sehun pressed.

"What the fuck? Why would I think of that? He is my hyung. I owe him my life, not my ass." Chanyeol said, hurt by his friend's conclusion.

"Chanyeol please. We both know you like the guy and that you admire him in many ways. But if not thanking him the way we both know you want to, then offer him a present. A bottle of champagne from the staff of the motel, by that I mean just you, and you delivering it to him before it gets too late and he can arrest you for disturbance." Sehun said with a smug expression on his face.

"Jesus Sehun, why are you like this? I don't want to disturb him with a stupid bottle. I don't think there's anything in this world with which I could repay for what he did for me." Chanyeol said sadly, bowing his head in discouragement.

"Chanyeol, listen. A bottle of champagne and an honest "thank you" would surely be enough for the guy. I was just teasing you a little. No need to sleep with him to show him your gratitude." Sehun said reaching up and rubbing Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Not that he would want to anyway..." Chanyeol mumbled quietly to himself but Sehun was close enough to hear him.

"WHAT?! Haaaa, I knew it. You son of a bitch. You really tried to convince me that you wouldn't want to mess around in bed with hyung. Okay okay, I know, you're not a whore but you're whipped as fuck for that man. Better go get that bottle and at least thank him, he will remember it, I'm sure." Sehun stood up to go to the reception and open one of the cabins where they kept the champagne bottles which were gifted to visitors on special occasions.

"But Sehun. I'm afraid If hyung gets the wrong image and finds it rude or something." Chanyeol said as he accepted the bottle from Sehun.

"Calm down. Just think that it's from all of us and thank him. He'll be delighted to accept. Now go,before it gets late."  
Sehun ushured him in the direction of Baekhyun's room and whispered to him "Go get him tiger" then lightly slapped him on the ass cheek which made Chanyeol jump a bit.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Jeez." Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his best friend before he turned to head through the hall.

After a long warm bath, Baekhyun was just in the middle of putting on a bathrobe when he heard a few knocks on the door. He took his gun from the table where he left it, and held it behind his back after proceeding to open the door carefully. What he saw in front of the door was beyond his expectations.

Chanyeol, with a bottle of champagne in his hands, still wearing his receptionist uniform and smiling handsomely at him.

"Chanyeol wha.." Baekhyun started but wasn't able to finish.

"This is a gift from all the staff of the motel as a thank you for what you did today." Chanyeol said as calmly as he could. His heart was beating so fast and he felt like his voice would crack.

"You really shouldn't have. There's plenty of drinks in the room already and since i'm here for free i could've just made one myself." Baekhyun said chuckling a bit.

"Umm, this is actually from me." Chanyeol blurted which caught Baekhyun's attention.  
"I didn't know what else could I do since this is the only thing that came into my mind. I know I can never repay you for what you did for me. I owe you my life hyung." he said wholeheartedly, looking right into Baekhyun's eyes and not even stuttering over his words.

"Chanyeol, it's my job to protect the innocents and you were really lucky I got a flat tire. Don't burden yourself with repaying me. Think more about what you'll make out of it because you're still alive." Baekhyun said to him affectionately, bringing one of his hands to caress Chanyeol's forearm.

They were silent for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Chanyeol wanted to say something but was surprised by Baekhyun's next sentence.

"But since you're here and you're being so sweet for bringing me this gift, why don't you come in so we can celebrate your escape from death."

"Hyung, I-.. I don't want to bother you." Chanyeol felt his cheeks and ears turning red.

"I told you I wasn't planning on sleeping, so you might as well keep me company and maybe answer some questions about this motel and it's owners. Only if you don't have to work anymore, I don't want to get you into trouble." Baekhyun was hesitant as he didn't want the boy to get scared of him or think that he was hitting on him. Because he wasn't, really he wasn't.

"No, I think it won't be a problem since Sehun is here now. I'll just text him to let him know." Chanyeol couldn't believe what was exiting his mouth but he just went with it, already feeling a bit dizzy even before he drank any alcohol.

"Okay then. Come in and make yourself comfortable." Baekhyun smiled and signaled to Chanyeol to enter the room by moving aside. He still had his gun behind his back and he didn't want to scare the boy, so he slowly walked to the suitcase under his bed to put it in there before closing it.

As Chanyeol went straight to the sofa and sat on it, Baekhyun was at the mini bar taking two champagne glasses.  
While opening the bottle and pouring the liquid into the glasses, he remembered that he was actually naked underneath the robe.  
Now it was his turn to blush slightly, hoping that the boy won't notice somehow.

"Cheers then, to my flat tire" Baekhyun announced lifting his glass.

"Cheers." Chanyeol joined while chuckling. 

As he saw Baekhyun gulping down the whole glass of champagne, Chanyeol opted to do the same but almost choked while doing it. Baekhyun saw that and laughed lightly while bringing his thumb to wipe away a bit of champagne under Chanyeol's bottom lip. Still looking at Chanyeol he brought the finger inside his mouth and smiled like he didn't just do something very intimate. Chanyeol cleared his throat and turned to eye the open bottle because he felt he'll be needing it.

"So tell me Chanyeol, do you know if your bosses maybe took part in some foul business?" Baekhyun wanted to somehow start the conversation and relax the boy.

"Not that I know of, but I'm convinced they didn't since Sehun is my best friend and I've know his family since I was little." Chanyeol said truly, knowing how caring and wonderful people his bosses are.

"Okay, I believe you. And what about you? You don't seem like someone who would get into trouble."

"I never even got a parking fine to be honest. I really don't like doing bad things."

"I figured that, just wanted to make sure. I'm not a cop so don't worry." Baekhyun smiled at him and poured another glass of champagne for both of them.

"You're not? Then, what are you?" Chanyeol was even more curious now to know what the man really is.

"Can you keep a secret?" Baekhyun smirked teasingly.

"O-of course." Chanyel gulped, eyes widening in anticipation.

"I'm a special agent for the secret service called OT9." Baekhyun almost whispered like there was someone who could hear that beside Chanyeol.

"Oh." is the only thing that left Chanyeol's lips. His mind starting to process the information and trying to conclude if this is something that he was okay with or maybe will scare him away from Baekhyun.

"Not what you expected boy?" Baekhyun saw a troubled look on Chanyeol's face and sipped some champagne from the glass.

"Now that I think about it, it actually explains a lot of things. But I don't mind it at all. Your secret is safe with me." Chanyeol now smiled at him but not wanting to admit just how much this made Baekhyun even more attractive than before.

"Slow down big boy, you'll get yourself drunk" Baekhyun said as he watched Chanyeol gulp down another glass,this time not leaving any drop in or out of it.

"Not to worry i have high tolerance for alcohol" Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, knowing that that wasn't entirely true.

As Chanyeol said that, he could feel the alcohol already starting to kick in since he didn't eat anything else except his breakfast. To his misfortune, Baekhyun just became even more good looking and Chanyeol started to notice every little thing on the man's features and parts of the body that weren't covered with the robe. Hoping that he won't be caught at staring for too long, he fidgeted the glass between his fingers, coming out nervous which Baekhyun didn't miss.

"Chanyeol. Are you okay?" Baekhyun was a bit worried as if the boy was tormented by something.

"Y-yes. I'm okay, just a bit tipsy i have to admit. I didn't think it will affect me this much." Chanyeol confessed, feeling ashamed.

"You don't have to drink anymore, I suggested it because I wanted to share it with you. Here, give me the glass." Baekhyun shifted on the sofa to stretch his arm and take the glass from Chanyeol, propping himself on his wounded hand.

He forgot that he was hurt when the pain struck him and he kinda lost balance, ending up sprawled across Chanyeol's thigh with his upper body. Baekhyun's face was dangerously near Chanyeol's crotch before the boy helped him up with lifting Baekhyun by his healthy arm.

"Sorry, I forgot that my arm was wounded" Baekhyun was blushing now, feeling silly for letting something like this happen to him. The best trained spy of OT9. His boss would've laughed at him if he were to see him now.

"Hyung, let me take a look at your arm again" Chanyeol was worried if the cut was maybe deeper than he thought.

Hyung.

Now it was Baekhyun's turn to almost choke. And why? He doesn't even know. Chanyeol already said it plenty of times, so why did he react just now? Why did his heart rate fasten? Why did he feel like he was flying?

As Chanyeol examined the wound again, Baekhyun sitting almost on his lap, he could feel the scent of the bath the man probably had before he came. It somehow smelled ten times better because it was Baekhyun. He turned his head from looking at the smaller's arm that was placed in both of his, and looked down at Baekhyun who was leaning to his side paying attention to what the boy was doing. When their eyes met for the nth time that day, It seemed like they both didn't mind it or wanted to stop it.

Looking at Baekhyun was like looking at all the candy in the candy shop.  
Too tempting and would probably make him want all of it if he was to try a piece.

Too tempting to kiss every inch of his face.

Too tempting to mark his exposed neck and collarbones.

Too tempting to touch his barely covered thigh.

Too tempting to interwine his fingers with Baekhyun's slender ones.

Too tempting and would probably make him want all of it if he was to try any of that.

So he adverted his gaze to Baekhyun's arm again but got surprised by the hand that was cupping his cheek and turning his head, when he felt warm a soft mouth pressed against his.

Baekhyun was kissing him.

He backed off just so he would be sure that it was real and that confused the orange-haired man, because he pulled back entirely to the other side of the sofa.

"Chanyeol, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorr..." Baekhyun talked fast, in fear to have scared the boy for good but was interrupted by Chanyeol's suddenly persistent lips.

He was backed up against the armrests with Chanyeol stretched across the sofa so he can reach him and be at the same eye level. Positioned like that between his legs, Baekhyun took it as a sign that the boy actually wanted this so he didn't wait any longer to deepen the kiss.

When he felt something hard and small on Chanyeol's tongue, his eyes shot open.

"Chanyeol, what's that on your tongue? Oh my God, you have a tongue piercing?!" He almost screamed when Chanyeol stuck out his tongue for him to see.

"I knew you would freak out since you can't see it while I talk, I hope you don't mind.." Chanyeol was cut off once again by Baekhyun's hungry lips.

Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's face with both of his hands, pulling him closer and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. The boy welcomed his tongue which circled around his like it was inspecting the piercing. It was so hot and Chanyeol let out a low groan that spread through Baekhyun like wildfire, sending a jolt right to his groin.

Wait.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

What is he doing?

Baekhyun broke the kiss just to look at Chanyeol before saying "Wait Chanyeol, this is wrong. We're not supposed to do this."

"Did I do something? I'm sorry if I surprised you It's okay If you don't want it I-" Chanyeol was babbling, looking like a kicked puppy while pulling back from Baekhyun. He was ready to leave the room when he felt a hand holding his.

"Chanyeol, I'm not saying I don't want this. I'm just saying that it doesn't seem right to do this because you don't even know me. I don't want you to regret anything you do. You had a rough day, and I want you to forget all the bad that happened."

"Then let me forget. I know I won't regret this. I already told you that I trust you. You need to understand that I'm not a child, I'm younger than you but it's just six years. I know how things work and right now I just want to be with you, in any way you let me."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you, hyung."

"Shit, Chanyeol are you sure?"

"Haven't been sure about anything more than this."

"Okay. But please, just tell me if you change your mind."

"I won't."

"Chanyeol"

"Hyung"

"Fuck. It's so hot when you call me hyung."

"I know"

And they were all over each other again, with Baekhyun now being on Chanyeol's lap, straddling him. His bathrobe slightly loosened from all the motion and was slipping from one of his shoulders, revealing his muscled chest and collarbones. The fabric went even higher up his legs so his thighs were now more exposed.

Chanyeol's hands explored the skin of Baekhyun's legs, going up to his wide hips while Baekhyun's were around Chanyeol's neck and in his hair. While kissing him passionately, Baekhyun tugged at the boy's hair which made Chanyeol moan and Baekhyun couldn't help but rock his hips slowly at the sound of that. 

"Hyung, i'm going insane."

"Me too baby. Let's undress you now."

Baekhyun helped him with his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the exposed skin all the way back across the boy's neck and to his lips again. Chanyeol took off his suit jacket,shirt and tie altogether while kissing the man on his lap. Chanyeol decided it was his turn to kiss Baekhyun's neck and quickly made it his mission to find his sensitive spot. When he found it he could finally bask in the sound of Baekhyun's moans and proceed to untie the belt of the bathrobe, exposing the man completely. 

Baekhyun's rock hard and leaking cock stood proud between them asking for attention. Chanyeol lifted himself from the sofa with Baekhyun in his arms, who's legs instantly wrapped around Chanyeol's waist, then carried him to the bed to lay him down. He pulled back from Baekhyun's hold to turn around and take the bottle from the table, which made Baekhyun look at him confused. When Chanyeol gave him a knowing look while smirking, Baekhyun was convinced that he would like whatever Chanyeol planned to do with it.

Chanyeol hovered over him, kissing his lips then started lowering himself to kiss every inch of Baekhyun's exposed neck, chest, stomach and thighs, but not giving Baekhyun the attention where he needed it the most. When Chanyeol straightened himself up again, he lifted the bottle that was laying on the bed. He took a sip from it and came back to kiss Baekhyun, sharing the taste of the champagne through their tongues. When Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, showing how he liked the way things were going, Chanyeol poured some of the liquid over Baekhyun's stomach. Baekhyun felt like some of the amount was sliding from his sides on the robe underneath him and right after that Chanyeol started licking all the liquid that was left. Lapping across his abs, Baekhyun's moans were becoming louder. The piercing just added to the pleasure as Chanyeol swirled his tongue in and around Baekhyun's belly button.

"Oh my God Chanyeol that's so hot, i feel I could cum just from that" Baekhyun said in a hoarse voice, arching his back at the pleasure that was overflowing his body.

Without warning Chanyeol took Baekhyun's member in his mouth which earned him a muffled "Fuuuck" from the man and a hand in his hair again. Looking at the orange-haired man being a mess while he's sucking him, Chanyeol really didn't have to do anything else. The sight was so seductive it could surely make him wet his pants. And while Chanyeol was taking his time and slowly tasting his cock, Baekhyun was losing his mind over the feeling of Chanyeol's pierced tongue going around the head and his slit. Shutting his eyes to give into the feeling, he tugged at Chanyeol's hair and motioned him to start moving along his shaft. Chanyeol mewled at the sudden move of dominance and complied by bobbing his head slowly, taking more of Baekhyun inside his mouth. When he hit the back of Chanyeol's throat his hips bucked up by reflex which made the boy gag a bit. Chanyeol didn't pull back but instead just continued to bob his head, trying to relax and deepthroat the man.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.. Chanyeol stop, I'm gonna cum." Baekhyun's eyes shot open and he kinda propped himself on his elbow, but when he felt Chanyeol's piercing brushing across his sensitive vein, he fell back on the bed, his head twisting from side to side while his orgasm approached. 

Not even a minute later, Baekyun was moaning his name and the inside of Chanyeol's mouth was filled with Baekhyun's warm liquid. Swallowing all of it he could taste that it was a bit bitter from the obvious alcohol in the man's system. Retrieving his lips from Baekhyun's cock, he felt it twitch in his hand while Baekhyun's eyes were still tightly shut. When Chanyeol started pressing wet and soothing kisses over his hips, Baekhyun finally came back from his high. 

"That. Was. Mindblowing." Baekhyun mouthed out every word between pants and then said "I can't believe you swallowed it. I'm kinda getting hard again because of that. Come here." 

Chanyeol climbed on the bed next to Baekhyun who pulled him in for a hot liplock, tasting himself on Chanyeol's tongue. Moaning at the feeling of having the boy kissing him breathless, he brought a hand between them to palm Chanyeol's obvious bulge.

"Do you preffer to be the top or the bottom?" Baekhyun asked him between kisses, still palming him over the fabric of his pants.

Chanyeol kinda froze because he remembered some of the times when he was bottoming, but the person on top didn't manage to bring the pleasure to the both of them, which resulted in him topping most of the time or just getting a blowjob as an apology.

"Uhh, I never met anyone who could handle being a top for me so I was the one to top most of the time." Chanyeol said in a low voice and wanted to cover his face in embarrassment if it weren't for Baekhyun's gentle hands caressing his sides.

"I'm mostly a top even if that may seem odd to you, but I like switching too. So if you want, we can try both. But only if you are really comfortable with it." Baekhyun explained because he wanted to make the boy feel good and enjoy his time with him. He wouldn't do anything that Chanyeol might not like. 

"I would try anything with you hyung." Chanyeol was honest and was willing to give himself completely to Baekhyun. He felt right with him, he trusted him with his life.

"Oh baby. I promise I'll make you feel good." Baekhyun declared before he kissed Chanyeol fully on the lips, then rolled them over so he was on top of him.

Moving aside to free the boy from his pants and underwear, in a swift practiced move, Chanyeol was naked and exposed, with his painful erection laying on his lower stomach. Baekhyun swallowed a lump, taking in the view in front of him.

"Beautiful." Baekhyun managed to say, ogling the size of Chanyeol's member, his own slowly coming to life at that.

Chanyeol blushed because of the way the man was staring at him so he said "Don't look at me like that, i'm embarrassed" while covering his face with his palms.

Baekhyun got closer to his face before saying "You don't have to be embarrassed about anything. You really are very beautiful.", and kissed the back of his hands so the boy would uncover his face.

Laying on his side, Baekhyun started to feel up Chanyeol's body. Caressing his face, then gently moving his hand over his neck to the chest, slightly scratching the skin with nails which made Chanyeol get goosebumps all over his body.

"Does this feel good?" Baekhyun asked.

"Y-yes" Chanyeol said panting a bit and shut his eyes.

Baekhyun proceeded to do the same all over his body, making Chanyeol's back arch from the bed a few times from the sensation of his touches. After what seemed to be just enough for Chanyeol to feel more sensitive, Baekhyun kissed his way across all the places his hands had just been, his warm breath adding to the pleasure.

Chanyeol could just moan and gasp from time to time while trying not to whine in needyness for more friction on his now leaking member.

"H-hyung.." Chanyeol called breathlessly.

"Yes baby?" Baekhyun looked up at him from between his legs, so close to his next target.

"Please...I can't take this anymore.." Chanyeol didn't want to sound so needy while saying that, and was afraid of what Baekhyun might say to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry i got caught up. I'll prepare you now. Let me just fetch some lube and condoms." Baekhyun pecked his lips before climbing off the bed and looking into his suitcase. Finding what he needed, he positioned himself between Chanyeol's legs which the boy spread for him.

"Remember, you can always tell me to stop, okay?" Baekhyun pointed out while he was pouring some lube over two of his fingers.

"Y-yes" Chanyeol agreed and took a deep breath as to prepare for what was coming.

Circling the tip of his fingers around the pinkish hole and prodding one finger inside, Baekhyun kissed the inner thigh of Chanyeol's leg, trying to ease the pain and discomfort Chanyeol would feel. On their surprise, the pain wasn't present that much, even after he pushed the whole index finger in.

"Does it hurt?" Baekyun asked worriedly.

"N-no" Chanyeol said after letting out the breath he was holding. "It feels good" he added.

"Are you ready for another finger?"

"Yes.."

Just when Baekhyun added another finger, Chanyeol felt a slight sting but the pleasure that was also present took over it and he couldn't contain a moan that escaped his parted lips. 

"F-fuckk..."

"Is it okay?" Baekhyun was still careful with not wanting to hurt Chanyeol and ruin the night for him.

"Yeess.." Chanyeol whispered while arching his back a bit when Baekhyun started moving the fingers inside of him.

Going slowly and pushing the fingers in and out of Chanyeol's hole, Baekhyun was enchanted by the way Chanyeol moaned in his deep voice while he became even more aroused than before. Chanyeol's hard on was leaking all over his stomach.

Baekhyun knew he would never forget the face Chanyeol made and the low scream he emitted when Baekhyun finally took his cock in his mouth. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he started to fall apart underneath him, while Baekhyun sucked him and fingered him at the same time. Pushing his fingers knuckles-deep, Chanyeol bucked his hips when Baekhyun touched his prostate.

"Oh shit.. Baekhyun.. There" Chanyeol's voice barely more than a whisper, with one of his big hands in Baekhyun's hair. The intense amount of pleasure that hit him every time Baekhyun touched his sweet spot, made his legs start to shake and his orgasm become much nearer.

"I'm so close.. Please don't stop" Chanyeol pleaded while he rocked his hips which resulted in both him fucking Baekhyun's mouth and fucking himself on Baekhyun's fingers. 

The scene became even more when his orgasm hit him while he started to shake and twitch uncontrollably.  
Baekhyun steadied him with a hand on his hip so he could milk him with his mouth thoroughly, then smiled when he released Chanyeol's cock with a pop and swallowed his cum.

"Baekhyun.. That was....so.....fucking....amazing... Jesus... I can't feel my legs." Chanyeol had to point out just how wrecked he was as this was something no one ever did to him. He couldn't even imagine how would feel to have Baekhyun actually topping him.

Still smiling to him, Baekhyun went up his body to kiss him passionately while he opened a condom, putting it on his once again hard dick.

"Are you ready for me again?" Baekhyun asked him, his lips just an inch from Chanyeol's. 

Not saying a word, Chanyeol just nodded and brought his hands around the man's neck.

"Tell me if something isn't right." Baekhyun said again.

Stroking the lube over the condom, he positioned himself in front of Chanyeol's entrance. Baekhyun pushed in the tip painfully slow which made Chanyeol wrap his legs around his butt to pull him closer. The alcohol was probably what made it even more bearable and the fact that Baekhyun prepared him so well, because as soon as Baekhyun was fully in, Chanyeol needed him to move.

"Hyung.. Please start.. moving.." Chanyeol didn't know what had gotten into him as he felt aroused so fast.

Baekhyun holding him in his arms, while hovering above him, thrusting slowly and making them both moan in sync. It wasn't just that. It was also the feeling of someone taking care of him, someone who really wanted to make him feel good. Baekhyun's actions screamed "affection" through everything he was doing to him.  
It was also the way he was looking into his eyes when he stopped kissing him, like he was something so precious. Then the touches, those perfect hands that touched him with such tenderness it was somewhat addicting. Every kiss they shared was filled with passion it made him even more lightheaded. He couldn't believe that the man, moving so seductively above him, was actually real.

They were now closer than ever, and Baekhyun's steady pace and hungry lips had started marking all over Chanyeol's neck, making them even closer to their climax. Although, Baekhyun didn't want to go harder on the boy to not overstimulate his prostate, he came up with an even better idea that would surely make them both crazy.

"Chanyeol, baby..."

"Hyung.. "

"I want to ride you.."

"What? A-are you sure.."

"Yes baby. I want to feel your big cock inside me."

"Oh shit... O-okay... Let me prepare you then.. Come sit on my face." 

"Ooohh, 69. I like it." 

As Baekhyun pulled out gently, holding the base of his girth, he was tempted to not push it in and out a few more times. So he did that just with the tip of his cock, hissing at the feeling and making Chanyeol whimper from the tease.

"Fuck.. I'm gonna cum if I keep doing this." Baekhyun said when he pulled out the last time, getting rid of the condom too.

Positioning himself above Chanyeol's face and lowering himself to take Chanyeol in his mouth again, he forgot just how skilled the boy was.  
Has anyone ever ate you out while having a piercing oh his tongue? No? Well, Baekhyun was just that lucky. Having Chanyeol rimming him with his pierced tongue made him so delirious, he had a hard time keeping up with sucking Chanyeol's dick. A loud moan erupted from his mouth when Chanyeol took one of his testicles in his mouth then released it to lap over his scrotum. That metal bud drove him crazy as it touched all the right places.

"Give me the lube." Chanyeol said against his hole, sending shivers all over Baekhyun's body from his warm breath.

When he felt the pack of lube the man handed to him, Chanyeol repositioned Baekhyun so he had his ass higher in the air and was closer to get his dick into Chanyeol's mouth. He ripped the pack and poured the substance directly on Baekhyun's rim while licking the tip of the man's cock. Spreading the lube over the hole he teased the puckered rim with his index finger before he gently pushed the finger in.

Baekhyun choked around his shaft, sticking out his ass even more for Chanyeol to penetrate. Chanyeol enjoyed Baekhyun's skilled mouth as much as he knew that the man was enjoying the things he was doing to him. Sliding his finger in and out of Baekhyun while sucking the head of his cock, he couldn't miss how the orange-haired man moved along with him, constant moans breaking out of his throat while he still had Chanyeol's cock inside his mouth. If they kept it up like this, they would both reach their climax, but Baekhyun really had other plans so he straightened up to reach behind him and add two of his fingers beside one of Chanyeol's to stretch himself faster. The slight pain and enormous pleasure made him throw his head back, his lips parted as he took a sharp breath while he bounced on those three fingers. Chanyeol's eyes widened and he could feel his dick twitching at the sight that was presented before him. That was the most sexiest thing he ever saw, and he was sure he'll remember it for the rest of his life.

As he felt that he was stretched enough, Baekhyun slowly rose up and pulled his fingers out turning to face Chanyeol again. He straddled his hips, positioning himself right above Chanyeol's member when the boy gripped his hips to prevent him from moving further.

"Wait, what about the condom? I don't know how long I'm going to..." but Baekhyun shut him up with a kiss. 

"I'm clean, if that's what you were referring to and I want you to fill me up in every way possible." Baekhyun whispered against his lips before he kissed him again.

"Oh shit." Chanyeol blurted out as Baekhyun sunk down on his cock.  
"Oh God, you're still so tight.... Fuuck.." Chanyeol said through his greeted teeth, his head thrown back a bit.

When Baekhyun fully sat down he had to wait a few seconds to adjust to the size. He placed his palms on each side of Chanyeol's head and lowered himself so their chest were touching. Chanyeol was mesmerized by the alluring image of Baekhyun above him, with his swollen red lips, orange messy hair and sparkly eyes that were looking at him. He had to admit that he was indeed smitten for the man.

"It's my turn to tell you how beautiful you look." Chanyeol said confidently, feeling like there were no more boundaries preventing him from expressing his thought to his hyung.

Baekhyun's eyes widened while looking at Chanyeol, his heart started to beat fast and his chest warmed up at those words.

Was he starting to fall for the boy?  
Or was he just falling even more than before?

Baekhyun felt his eyes getting teary which was ridiculous, he doesn't even remember the last time he cried, so to cover it up he just crashed his lips with Chanyeol's and started the hottest make-out session they had till then. This one being particularly special, because they both embraced the feelings they built for each other.

Unconsciously, Chanyeol bucked his hips up a little making Baekhyun moan into the kiss and start rocking his hips. Being filled up like this was already enough to get him all hot and bothered again as he skillfully circled his hips, giving them both the pleasure they need. Chanyeol's hands started to feel up Baekhyun's thighs and ended up on his hips to help him move.

"Mmmhh baby, you fill me up so good" Baekhyun said straightening up his back as he threw his head back, supporting himself by the hands on Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun's to keep them in place and bent his legs so he can thrust up into him. Baekhyun's cried out moans were so loud, he was sure he could be heard from outside. Chanyeol absorbed the arousing view as Baekhyun bounced on top of him, meeting his thrusts. Baekhyun started to shake from all the sensation he was feeling because this angle helped him even better in stimulating his sweet spot, which Chanyeol didn't miss to abuse with every thrust. 

When he felt Baekhyun's hole twitching around his cock and engulfing him even more, he knew the man was close to his orgasm. Chanyeol quickly took his arms and placed them around his neck as he sat up straight, then continued to help Baekhyun grind in his lap by grabbing his ass. He realized that he didn't have the time to fully appreciate Baekhyun's heavenly globes so he decided to make up for it then. Slapping it lightly and then stroking the skin, then slapping again and then squeezing it with his big hand. Baekhyun couldn't believe he could feel any more pleasure from anything, but guess he wasn't expecting Chanyeol's talented hands to know their way around his ass.

This position made all even better as they embraced each other, Baekhyun was gasping at the feeling of his cock rubbing between them while he rode Chanyeol, and Chanyeol groaning at how impossibly tight Baekhyun got from all that. 

"Chanyeol...I'm gonna cum.."

"Fuck.. Me too.."

And just as they said that their orgasms hit them like a hurricane with both of them chanting each others names.

Baekhyun was shaking so much while he overstimulated his prostate on Chanyeol's cock and started cumming between their bodies, at the same time as Chanyeol released himself inside him. Chanyeol dug the fingers of one hand into Baekhyun's ass cheek while the other grabbed Baekhyun's nape to bring him in for a kiss. Their tongues lazily moved together while they stole each others breath away.

"Baekhyun th-..." Chanyeol began when their lips parted after a few minutes of losing themselves in each other.

"I know, baby... This was magical" Baekhyun agreed to the unspoken statement, still embracing Chanyeol.

"How did you..?" Chanyeol was sure that he didn't say anything out loud.

"I thought the same... Fuck I think I won't be able to walk after this" Baekhyun was frowning as he felt sore from all the previous actions.

"We didn't even fuck that hard.." Chanyeol teased, grining handsomely.

"Well, I can't move so it counts.." Baekhyun explained, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"If it helps you feel better, I can't feel my whole body..." Chanyeol said before pouting cutely and asking "Can we just stay like this, please?"

"We have to clean the mess first. Good thing this robe was under the whole time so my sheets didn't get wet. By the way, that move with the champagne was very creative." Baekhyun moved to look at Chanyeol again, and smirked when he remembered the very beginning of their night together.

"I never did that before, I just got and idea at the moment. You inspired me when you said that you want to "share" it with me, so yeah." Chanyeol whispered it near Baekhyun's ear, and chuckled in his deep voice which sent goosebumps over Baekhyun's back.

"I must say, I liked it very much." Baekhyun licked Chanyeol's earlobe now, tugging at it with his teeth.

"If you continue with that I will get hard again, and I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"You're right baby, I'm sorry. I just can't get enou..." Baekhyun froze when he realized what he almost said, not wanting to drop his guard completely with admitting how much he already liked Chanyeol.

"Hyung, what..." Chanyeol wasn't sure if he heard him right but it looked like he wouldn't get an answer as Baekhyun began to free himself from Chanyeol's grip.

Baekhyun had to make his legs move move to be able to back off from Chanyeol which made Chanyeol's now soft member gently pull out of him with cum spilling on the bathrobe.

"Shit, I came so much.." Chanyeol said as he observed the amount of semen that was spilled.

"Yeah, and to think that it was your second time, it seems like you didn't have any action in a while..." Baekhyun said as he started walking to the bathroom, his naked body still flushed red with his ass cheeks being the slightly darker from all the spanking. His broad shoulders were an alluring contrast to the rest of his slim figure, and Chanyeol caught himself staring like he was possessed. What made his eyes go wide and his heart start pumping fast was the sight of a thin wet line of cum that was dripping down Baekhyun's sculpted thigh. Honestly, Baekhyun was a whole pornographic vision and Chanyeol found himself having to take a deep breath and swallow a lump that formed as to calm down his hormones and not pounce on Baekhyun again.

"Oy, what are you drooling over?" Baekhyun asked with a smug face while bending down to take a towel from the drawer near the sofa to wipe his abdomen.

"Baekhyun... I-" Chanyeol started but couldn't finish, his mouth going dry.

It was all because Baekhyun was the most attractive man he ever saw in his life. And not just that, his presence in the room was so dominant it was somewhat arousing yet suffocating because Chanyeol was feeling like he was being drawn to Baekhyun on a much higher level than just physical. Although he was always so out of breath around the orange-haired man, Chanyeol also felt like he could finally breathe. There was something really special about the man that was approaching him. Chanyeol felt like the sun was coming out again to warm him as Baekhyun came near him and started to wipe away the semen off his torso.

Subtly rubbing his skin while he was sitting beside Chanyeol on the bed, Baekhyun was caught off guard as he looked up just to catch the taller already looking down at him. Something really exploded in Baekhyun at that moment as he actually felt like his heart stopped and came back to life with an erratic pace. The way those sparkly eyes looked at him, the way Chanyeol leaned in and claimed his lips like they were always his, the way he tasted him, slowly, his large hand coming up to cup his cheek.

  
Please let me survive this... Baekhyun thought in his mind.

And he gave in. So easily. But he didn't care. Chanyeol was worth it.


End file.
